Chanson d'ami
by Endorphine2012
Summary: "Quand je te regarde de nouveau, tu souris, tu regardes la foule et je me dis que tu ne m'appartiens pas, après tout, je m'en fiche... Je ne t'aime pas." En tout cas, Erza semblait s'en persuader.


Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction, FT ne m'appartient pas et blabla tout le monde le sait. A part ceci, c'est une surprise pour ma chérie Kallen-Mason, parce que je sais qu'elle aime ça, et :3 enfin, voilà.  
Même si c'est triste bah c'est cadeau.

Résumé : Quand je te regarde de nouveau, tu souris, tu regardes la foule et je me dis que tu ne m'appartiens pas, après tout, je m'en fiche… Je ne t'aime pas.

Je t'aime bien…

Rating : K

Pairing : Jerza (depuis le temps que je voulais en faire un mignon)

Chanson d'ami…

_Ça n'est pas du rimmel sur mes yeux  
Ni du rouge à mes lèvres  
C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que c'est beau_

Je n'étais pas tous les jours coquette, à vrai dire, sans mon armure je suis vide, sensible et mal. Sans elle j'ai l'impression d'être une femme qu'il faut tout le temps protéger. Voilà, je me sens comme ça aujourd'hui mais étrangement je me sens légère, je souris face au miroir et peaufine mon maquillage. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de magie pour me préparer, je veux que tout soit parfait, non pas que je l'aime…

Loin de là…

_Ça n'est pas ma robe qui vole un peu  
Pas pour que tu voies mes jambes  
C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que j'ai chaud_

Oui, cette chaleur est étouffante, ne me regarde pas comme si tu m'accusais d'une chose que je n'ai pas faite. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile quand tu es là, et encore moins quand tu n'es pas là. Je me force à regarder le bout de mes chaussures qui sont étrangement devenues intéressantes, le rouge, ça me va bien. Quand je te regarde de nouveau, tu souris, tu regardes la foule et je me dis que tu ne m'appartiens pas, après tout, je m'en fiche… Je ne t'aime pas.

Je t'aime bien…

__

Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
Promis, pas d'amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien

Ah ! Cette musique à la radio, c'est la première sur laquelle nous avons dansé, quand nous étions petits. Je l'avais fredonnée, tu l'avais murmurée. Je m'attache vraiment à des souvenirs sans importance, je me dis ça parce que ça serait plus important si tu étais quelqu'un que j'aime. Et tu pourras me le demander des dizaines de fois, je te répondrais toujours la même chose : Je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime bien…

__

Ça n'est pas ma main, là, dans la tienne  
Ta veste sur mes épaules  
Non c'est pas ce que tu crois  
Juste que j'ai froid

Tu souris, je souris aussi, je suis gênée d'avoir glissé ainsi ma main dans la tienne, tu as sursauté, tu ne t'y attendais pas du tout, et à vrai dire je ne maîtrisais même pas mes gestes. Mais il y a tellement de personnes au festival, ça m'embêterait vraiment de te perdre. Non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour sentir ta peau, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

-Allons prendre un café.

Oui, j'en aurais bien besoin, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu te frayes un chemin en quelques secondes pour te rendre à la terrasse d'un café – miteux. Mais tu me dis qu'ils y préparent le meilleur café de la ville, je ne peux que te croire, tu vagabondes partout. Je profite que tu ailles commander pour te prendre ta longue veste blanche, celle que j'aime bien. Je l'enfile rapidement, ne plus marcher me procure des frissons. Tu le remarques, tu souris.

Ne t'en fais pas Jellal, c'est amical.

_Ça n'est pas ma main, là, qui te gêne  
Je sais, ça n'est pas drôle  
Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois  
C'est juste comme ça_

Je termine mon onigiri, c'est que j'adore ça, puis ils sont au saumon c'est d'autant plus bon. Nous marchons de nouveau parmi la foule, cette fois-ci je reste collé à toi, ainsi c'est plus simple, et tu ne seras plus surpris, et tu ne te feras pas d'idées par rapport à nous deux, tu sais pour moi c'est très clair, nous sommes amis.

Je souris et passe une main dans tes cheveux. Tu me fais cette mine boudeuse que j'aime tant, on dirait un enfant. C'était juste comme ça, détend-toi, je ne te veux rien de plus qu'une amitié.

__

Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami  
Promis, pas d'amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien

-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, Erza… Tu sais, tu m'as toujours dis que nous deux.

-Oui, je ne t'aime pas Jellal, je t'aime bien. C'est ta vie, ça n'appartient qu'à toi.

-Je voulais juste que tu m'approuves, Erza, je ne veux pas que tu ais cette sensation d'être délaissée.

Je souris à pleine dents, non, puisque je te le dis et répète sans cesse, tu fais ce que tu veux, nous sommes amis après tout, non ? Alors vas-y, fonce… Mais non, ne me la présente pas… A ton tour tu me souris, puis tu fais un grand signe et là, elle nous rejoint.

Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien, j'enlève ta veste, je m'excuse.

-Je vais aux toilettes, tu lui diras mes amitiés. Sois heureux Jellal.

__

Ça n'est pas pour celle que tu  
Embrasses  
Pas pour ça que je pleure  
Si c'est ce que tu crois  
Tu t'es trompé

Tu ne m'as pas rattrapé, tu sais que je vais mal, tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir, tu sais qu'au fond on risque de se perdre, mais tu ne m'as pas rattrapé. Et tu sais, je suis quand même heureuse que tu ais quelqu'un, elle est jolie, elle à l'air d'être de bonne famille et tu seras heureux avec elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de recul… C'est pour ça que je m'éloigne.

_Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris ma  
Place  
Pas pour ça que je t'en veux  
Si tu ne veux plus de moi  
Autant se quitter_

Je m'excuse auprès de toi avant de fuir à toute jambe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive vraiment, je cours, je m'enfuis. J'aurais certainement eus besoin d'être sauvée aussi aujourd'hui, par Natsu, Grey, peu importait. Je sais que maintenant tout va changer, tu n'auras plus de temps pour moi, puis tu vagabondes toujours alors nous n'aurons plus de temps, encore moins que d'habitude alors, tu sais ça ne sert plus vraiment à rien de se voir, hein.

Je souris tristement devant les portes de la guilde, je suis à la maison. Je rentre chez moi, j'en ai besoin. Désolée Jellal, adieu.

__

Avec une chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Avec cette chanson d'ami  
D'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une chanson  
Promis, mon amour  
Je ne t'aime pas  
Je t'aime bien  
Tu ne m'aimes plus  
Mais ça fait rien.

C'était dommage, j'aurais été moins bête, j'aurais moins su mentir… Ca aurait pu marcher entre nous. Je t'ai aimé, tu ne m'aimes plus.

Ca fait mal et ça fait rien.


End file.
